Héroes y mentiras
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: [Spoiler/Naruto Gaiden07] Entre historias de amor y héroes, se esconden las mentiras. Sarada no entiende las mentiras; lastiman. Sasuke prefiere ignorarlas; es lo mejor. Y Naruto no las soporta; cuando él mismo se convirtió en una. "La miras como si fueras el mismo niño de 12 años, ¿crees que no lo he notado? Ella es mi esposa" "No imagines cosas, Sasuke" [SasuSakuNaru]


_**¡Hola!**_

 _Inauguro esta cuenta oficialmente con algo recién salido del horno. Espero sea de su agrado._

 **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Mención clara al NaruSaku; si la pareja te desagrada, no leas, no quiero insultos._

* * *

 **Héroes y mentiras.**

* * *

— ¡Sasuke maldito, hijo de puta!—Volvió a maldecir Naruto en un grito. Suigetsu había metido su apestosa cara de pescado en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia con ése improvisado examen de ADN. ¡Y ese bastardo dientes de sierra aún se atrevía a preguntarle si sabía algo de eso! ¿¡Cómo podría saberlo!?

Sarada, por supuesto, no se encontraba de la mejor manera. El Sharingan activado nunca era una clara indicación, ni hablar de las lágrimas y su menudo cuerpo temblando ante la impactante noticia. Naruto se revolvió los cabellos, había intentado acercarse a quien quería como a una hija, pero ésta lo alejaba a gritos cada que daba un paso con la intención de darle un consuelo.

—Sarada... No importa lo que te dijeron, lo que hayas visto, o tus dudas. Sakura-chan es tu madre. Y una prueba de ADN no cambiará eso.—Habló el Séptimo, con voz seria y grave. Sarada sollozó, y apretó los dientes con furia.

Su mente sólo se llenaba con las múltiples imágenes de Sakura sonriendo, preparando su almuerzo, cubriéndola con la cobija por las noches y depositando un beso en su frente. Sakura regañándola por su comportamiento, Sakura acunándola en sus brazos cuando sus miedos o tristezas la inundaban. Si esa mujer la amaba tanto...

— ¿¡Por qué me mintió!?—Gritó la niña, y apretó los puños. ¡Su padre le debía todo tipo de explicaciones! Pero ese dolor, esa opresión insoportable en el pecho no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar. Se recargó sobre el muro, y Naruto se acercó a ella con cautela. Sarada se limpiaba con rapidez las gotas de su rostro; odiaba llorar. Odiaba las mentiras. Odiaba profundamente a... ¿Podía seguir llamándolos padres?

— Tranquila.—Murmuró el rubio, y tomó las manos de la niña. Él mismo empezó a limpiar el rostro de su sobrina. Sarada lo miró por un instante. Y volvió a romperse. Quería a ese hombre como si fuera su familia, ¿por qué todos le habían mentido?

La parte más importante de ella le estaba siendo arrebatada. ¿Y si Sakura sólo fingía amarla? ¿Quién amaría a alguien que era hija de otra mujer? ¡Haruno debía ser una estúpida! ¡Estúpida, estúpida!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—La voz de Sasuke captó la atención de ambos. La niña lo miró con un desprecio absoluto, y en menos de lo que unos ninja del nivel de ellos esperaban, la Uchiha empujó al Hokage y salió corriendo de ese cuarto, para ir a encerrarse a otro. Ignorando por completo los llamados de ChouChou. El azabache frunció levemente el ceño, y Naruto se incorporó, mirando fríamente al hombre frente a él.— ¿Qué pasó?—Repitió el Uchiha.

— ¡Dímelo tú, pedazo de escoria!— Había cosas que el tiempo no cambiaba nunca; los impulsos de Naruto Uzumaki eran una de esas cosas. Sasuke lo miró fríamente, sin lograr entender a qué se refería.— ¡Ese maldito diagnóstico! ¿¡Qué estabas escondiendo!? ¿¡Creíste que no me enteraría nunca!?— El rubio no podía callar sus reclamos, y mucho menos, relajar su respiración.

— ¿Enterarte de qué, Naruto?—Cuestionó con cierta irritación. Tenía suficientes problemas en ese instante como para preocuparse por lo molesto que su amigo podía llegar a ser.

— ¡De eso, idiota! ¡ESO!— Señaló la pantalla donde se encontraba el reciente examen. Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos, y regresó la vista al rubio. Éste soltó un gruñido, y se acercó hacia Sasuke para tomarlo del cuello.— ¿¡Sarada es hija de Karin o no!? ¡Habla!— El Uchiha se apartó con facilidad, y su expresión se volvió más dura. _"Por eso Sarada estaba así..."_ , se dijo mentalmente.

— No pienso responder preguntas estúpidas, Naruto.

— ¡A mí sí, Sasuke! ¡Conmigo lo harás!— Reclamó, bloqueándole el camino. No lo dejaría ir sin una respuesta clara.— Soy el Hokage, tu superior.—Sasuke lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro, como ya era usual en él.

— Tu título no tiene el poder de inmiscuirte en temas que no son de tu incumbencia.

— Argh, ¡ya basta, Sasuke!—Naruto se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de su amigo. Sus ojos azules sólo podían reflejar el enfado y rabia que sentía en el momento.— _¡La felicidad de Sakura-chan es de mi incumbencia!_ —Gritó el rubio, sin pensar. Sasuke no habría tomado eso de otra manera más que la preocupación de un amigo por su amiga. Pero no. Ahí estaba el ligero arrepentimiento de Naruto ante sus palabras. Ahí estaban los ojos de un niño de doce años.

Esta vez, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, pensó en sus palabras, en ignorarlo, en no decir nada. Sin embargo, no podía contenerse; no cuando Naruto se expresaba de esa manera.

— Es una mala suerte Naruto, ella es mi esposa. ¡Mi esposa!—Recalcó, en dado caso de que no hubiese quedado claro. Su mano rozó el mango de su katana, y casi sonrió cuando vio el fugaz dolor en los ojos de Uzumaki.— No es tuya.

El rubio agachó por unos segundos la mirada, sintiendo nuevamente el pecho contraerse y sus dientes chocar. Ese terrible sentimiento que seguía invadiéndolo a pesar de los años. Porque no fácil se olvida amor. Mucho menos, si va acompañado de una voluntad feroz y el aroma a flores de cerezo.

— Lo sé, Sasuke.—Dijo finalmente, y el Uchiha apartó la mano de su espada. Pero la tensión seguía ahí, la desilusión de la pérdida y la aspereza de los celos. Ahí estaban ambos, amigos, casi hermanos, sabiendo que realmente... Ella no era de nadie. Porque Naruto la perdió, y Sasuke podía perderla en cualquier momento.

Justo ahora, él no sabía dónde estaba. No había podido protegerla.

— No vuelvas a hablar sobre mi esposa de esa manera, Naruto.—Siseó Sasuke, con un ligero tono de amenaza. Y la furia volvió a dominar al Séptimo, el estúpido impulso que siempre formaría parte de él volvió a llenarlo, y miró a su amigo fijamente.

 _"Ella debería estar conmigo";_ pensó el Hokage de la Hoja, pero no lo dijo. Y casi al instante de este pensamiento, se arrepintió con rapidez. Él era feliz, realmente feliz. Tenía una esposa que lo amó y lo amaba con toda su alma; Naruto también la amaba, y más por las dos personas que ella le había dado y quería más que nada en el mundo: _Boruto y Himawari._ Ellos eran su razón de vivir... No cambiaría nada, ni siquiera porque Sakura decidiera amarlo a él después de todo...

Y aunque era feliz, dolía un poco.

— No lo entenderías, Sasuke. Aún hay tanto de ella que no entenderías.

— ¿Y tú sí?—Cuestionó el portador del Sharingan, con un tono de ironía en su grave voz. Naruto arrugó la nariz, queriendo darle un golpe justo entre los ojos a ese arrogante Uchiha.

De pronto, volvían a tener 12 años.

— Tenemos que salvarla, así que ya basta de esto.—Murmuró Naruto, y quiso seguir su camino, cuando el brazo de su amigo lo detuvo.

— Yo me encargaré. Tú vuelve a la aldea.—Pidió con voz simple, nuevamente, sin emoción alguna reflejada. No permitiría que Naruto volviese a ser el héroe de Sakura Haruno. Sí, Sasuke entendía que él no era y nunca fue un héroe para esa chica, él era el villano. Ella se había enamorado del villano.

— No.—Fue la seca respuesta del Hokage, que se apartó con cierta brusquedad para romper el agarre. Sasuke sintió nuevamente los celos acumularse en su pecho.

Él no permitiría que Sakura, su esposa, saliera herida por motivo alguno, él se encargaría de protegerla. Pero él. ¡ÉL! Y no Naruto Uzumaki.

— Deja de hacerte el héroe con ella, Naruto.—Murmuró, con voz calma. O al menos, así trataba de que fuera su tono.— Actúas como el niño de 12 años. ¡La miras como ese niño! ¿O crees que no lo he notado?

— ...Ella es mi amiga. No imagines cosas.—Sasuke curveó los labios en algo parecido a una mueca, un sonrisa de completa ironía. No se imaginaba nada, lo veía, con hechos fundamentados, cualquiera lo vería. Naruto, por su parte, también sabía que aquello no eran imaginaciones ni mucho menos.

Pero antes que el amor de su vida, Sakura Haruno era su amiga. La amó, la amaba y siempre la amaría; pero eso jamás significaría que no amara a Hinata Hyuuga y que daría la vida por sus pequeños.

Y esto, a su vez, nunca significaría que dejaría de mirar a Sakura como el niño de 12 años que alguna vez él fue.

Como el héroe que siempre le prometió ser para ella.

Porque había amores que pudieron ser, y no fueron (como el suyo). Había amores, que simplemente, permanecerían por siempre en tu corazón y memoria.

Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía. Porque él mismo había amado y amaba de esa manera a su esposa. Entendía a Naruto, pero jamás lo aceptaría.

— Ella me ama a mí.

— Ya lo sé.—Respondió Naruto, con sequedad.

En unos segundos, se rascó la nuca, y la sonrisa zorruna iluminó su rostro, echando tierra en el asunto. Bien había dicho Sai tiempo atrás; "lo mejor para cada situación es una sonrisa, aún sea una sonrisa falsa".

— Será mejor que hables con Sara-chan, Sasuke... Necesita explicaciones.—Siguió su camino, y esta vez, el Uchiha no lo detuvo.— Los esperaré afuera en cuanto estén listos, ¡este lugar me incomoda demasiado 'ttebayo!

Y se alejó a paso pausado. No volverían a hablar del tema.

Naruto Uzumaki no debía ser más el héroe de Sakura Uchiha, no debía buscar cualquier manera por hacerla sonreír o procurar su bienestar. Debía dejarla ir. Debía aceptar que, en temas de amor y flores de cerezo, Sasuke había ganado.

Los niños de 12 años desaparecieron en cuanto ambos se dieron la espalda. Las sombras seguirían ahí, quizá por el resto de sus vidas. Y lo mejor que podían hacer, era ignorarlas. No era una mentira, sólo no hablabas de la verdad.

 _Algunas cosas, realmente, eran mejor ignorarlas._

Y con ese último pensamiento, Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación donde Sarada Uchiha se había encerrado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Para aclarar, por si las dudas(?), llevo el **SasuSaku** tatuado en todo mi corazón. Pero eso no resta que tengo mis momentos en los que pienso en Naruto y Sakura de una manera que rebasa la amistad. Principalmente ahora que son adultos, ni yo sé por qué._

 _Confío en que Naruto aún ama a Sakura (siempre fue ella), pero, **¡OJO!** No estoy diciendo que debido a esto no ame o ame menos a Hinata. Simplemente que el primer amor siempre seguirá ahí. _

_Así que, nuevamente, no insultos [he tenido mis asperezas con los fans de Hinata]._

 _Respecto a Sarada, también quise mostrar una parte de ella en este escrito. Vamos, que la niña tiene derecho a sentirse herida, enojada, humillada. Y no, no creo que Karin sea su madre. Pero sí, es una posibilidad (remota, debe haber alguna explicación lógica para ese improvisado examen de ADN)._

 _ **Nina Scherbatsky fuera,**_

 _ **Paz.**_


End file.
